The Cage
by Redsilverheart
Summary: When Goku gets kidnapped by a mysterious man and locked up what will sanzo do to get him back? rated T for swearing and violence Chpt 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Cage

~Normal POV~

Son Goku and the rest of the Sanzo party set camp for the night realizing they wouldn't make it to the next town in less than a day. Hakuryu was too tired to continue the drive anyway so he transformed back into his dragon self and landed sheepishly on Hakkai's shoulder letting out a little high pitched yawn before drifting off to sleep. The rest of the group set out there sleeping bag and other supplies for the night then got a fire ready. Goku willingly went off to the woods to get the wood, while the other set up the camp site. Finishing quickly after Gojyo set up at game of cards and waited for the littlest of them to return. As the sun set they gradually couldn't see the cards anymore. Gojyo slammed the cards on the ground.

"Where is the bakasaru" Gojyo complained "It's been almost two hours now and the damn chimp still hasn't come back."

"The monkey's probably looking for food" Sanzo sighed lighting a cigarette

"You may be right but I am getting a little worried" Hakkai glanced to the darkness behind him wishing Goku would come back soon.

~Goku's POV~

"Where am I?" Goku eyelids fluttered a few times before full widening his eyes now bulging "Where am I?" His asked again his tone louder and filled with dread. The walls were stone as well as the floor and ceiling the only wall that was a cold rock was the one right in front of him, the wall in front of him was made of iron bars that looked colder than the cold stone his bare back lay against. Goku looked down at his bruised and cuts on his chest were his shirt once was he then looked down to his tattered jeans which were coated with dirt and dried blood. "What the hell happened to me?" He reached a hand up to his confused head. The sound of chains echoed through the empty jail room. Goku looked to his wrists were heavy shackles clasped on him as well as his ankles and neck, pulling on them with grave strength the chains rustled before tightening the excess chain in Goku's grasp he stared at the ball that lay in the corner of the cell. Flashes of memory came back to the boy like an old horror movie. The pain much more real than a film, the loneliness filled his heart as it raced. He grabbed the shackles and ribbed, pulled, and tugged not caring how deep they cut his skin. Finally realizing they wouldn't budge he went for the one clasped tightly around his neck "Come off damn it" he growled pulling to no prevail it wouldn't budge not a bit. His muscles ached from whatever battle he fought previous to being put in this miserable place. He fell to his side not wanting to even move anymore, he just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. "Sanzo"

~Normal POV~

The rest of the Sanzo party had ended up falling asleep waiting for their pet to return, but he never did. Hakkai was the first to wake, like he always was, calmly opening his eyes he looked around the camp site. His eyes widened when he noticed one of the companions still hadn't returned from his stick gathering the night before. Hakkai bit his lower lip worry filled his eyes, even if Goku hadn't found any good fire wood, which was pretty unlikely in itself, he would have returned by now to get food.

"Sanzo" Hakkai nudged the priest from his slumber

"What is it Hakkai" The monk wined in an irritated tone "Why are you waking me this early?" He complained

"It seems Goku never returned last night" Hakkai explained

"What" Sanzo's eyes showed a glimpse of worry but it quickly vanished "The monkey never came back huh?"

"What's that about the chimp" Gojyo asked now awake from the others talking

"The damn monkey never came back last night" Sanzo explained _"Sanzo"_ he heard a whimper perking his head he looked around for the boy when he heard his voice but he couldn't be found. Sanzo gasps his head "_no It couldn't be_" he though. His eyes widened and he looked at his companions, who had noticed there friend's odd actions "Shit" he said.

~Goku's POV~

Goku awoke once again in has dim prison cell, jerking once again he could feel a few unwanted tears break though as he began to shack "no, no, no" He whispered holding himself the cold shackles making him feel even more alone. "Sanzo…save me" his consciences yelled, screamed even. The cell was pitch black now telling him it was night time, how long had he been asleep? Why was he here? How long had he been here? How long was he going to be here? His head filled with questions as his fear rose. The loneness and boredom worse than no other, having no one not seeing a soul for who k=knows how long. The days passing to slow, way ,way to slow pulling on for days to months to years. He shuttered he didn't want to be in here for years he just wanted to leave. He was cold, hungry and thirsty everything hurt and he hated it. Even though he felt these things he wouldn't die the hunger wouldn't kill him he already knew that his stomach will keep aching though, wanting food. The sound of footsteps filled the empty space, Goku used the rest of his strength to crawl to the front of his cage. "Sanzo!"

~Normal POV~

The Sanzo party began to pack there things getting ready to save there missing family member.

"You really think the monkey got himself caught?" Gojyo asked still doubting the monk

"Yes, I'm sure" he conformed "I can hear the monkey calling me in my head" He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed "God he's so annoying"

Hakkia just laughed, it always amused him how much he tried to act like he didn't care, that he wasn't worried about Goku but he was, it was really obvious even Gojyo could tell.

"Do we have any idea where he is?" Gojyo asked, they froze of course they didn't but they still had to find him no matter how hard it was, no matter how long they searched, they would never, Never give up!


	2. Chapter 2 Pain

The cage chapter 2 is finally out!

Goku: yey!

Goku's tragedy unfolds

Goku: not yey…*depressed*

Cheer up hun :) ops almost forgot, I don't own Saiyuki

Cage

Chapter 2

~Goku's POV~

Goku sat cold and tired not really physically just mentally he really wasn't feeling anything physically, he felt so numb. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he was put in here more than a week though he knew that at least or maybe his mind was playing tricks on him and it had only been a few days, this cage was even darker than the one he used to dwell in, he couldn't even see the outside. Beyond the darkness in his cell was just more darkness the only reason he knew he wasn't blind was a small little light coming from the small window in his cell that's the only way he could tell day from night, the only thing that he could use to tell up from down. It was his light, his sun, and with that thought his mind would wonder to Sanzo, his sun, he wanted to see him so bad that it hurt squeezing a callused hand to his cheat liquid sorrow covered his dirty face. Falling back onto the cold ground he looked up to light reaching a shackled hand to the light.

"I wanna go home" He whined though tears, he didn't really have a house but he had his friends and where ever they were that was his home. The sounds of footsteps broke his complaints with weak legs he scrambled on all fours as far as his chains could take him which was to is to his disappointment was only three fourths of the way there. Hope filled his hope less heart as the steps grew near. "SANZO!" he shouted. But in reply all he got was a husky laugh that echoed though the chambers. The door of his hell slowly creaked open "S-Sanzo?"

"Sorry kid your little monk ain't here to save you" A young man no older than 26 stepped heavily into his cage he was dressed all in black from his baggy pants to his tattered trench cloak. His hair matched as well long and stringy ending unevenly above the shoulders. He chuckled sending shivers down Goku's spine.

"Nyo-bi!" he called but nothing happened "Nyo-bi! Nyo-bi! NYO-BI!" he screamed but to no prevail, nothing happened his hands held no staff "What the hell is going on"

"Try all you want Goku but in here you're no stronger than a human" his maniacal laugh echoed "Hell you weaker than one! Do you feel it Goku? Do you feel it! The energy being sucked right out of you." He lifted Goku by the collar pulling him close to his thin sweaty face "Feel how weak you've become!" He threw Goku down violently his back slamming against the wall on the other side of the cell. Clenching a fist, he gathered all of his strength just to stand, he thought it was just the soreness or the fear but this man was right he was so weak, so helpless "Bastard!" he yelled charging towards the man, well stumbling would be a better way to put it, wildly swinging a fist his way the black man easily dodged it returning a punch to Goku sending him back.

"W-what do you want from me?" Goku stammered

"Son Goku! The mighty sage! Seiten Taisen!" he announced his name and laughed "You shouldn't just be wondering about with that demon inside you it's just not safe" he pointed a finger "now let's start our fun" he grin grew wide as he pulled out a box of 'tools'

~Normal POV~

The gang didn't know what to do, they didn't have a clue or a lead hell they didn't have even a damn idea on how they were supposed to do. They had fallowed the trail their monkey had taken and come up with nothing, it had been 2 weeks now what were they supposed to do? How in that damn god's name were they gonna find him? The only clue they had was the voice of the monkey repeating in Sanzo's head even that was slowly fading as the days went on.

"Sanzo!" the voice was as clear as day, the priest spun around hoping to see the saru runny towards them. All the sad monk saw was the grass and trees behind him, it took him a few seconds to put two and two together before he realized that the pleading voice was only in his head.

"Damn it we have to find the monkey" Sanzo groaned loudly causing the others to turn his way

"What Sanzo?" Hakkia asked

"I said we have to find the monkey" He eyed his companions "He's damn annoying"

~Goku's POV~

Another lash of pain struck throw Goku's body as the whip lashed his lower back sending trickles of blood down his spine, the man had chained him to the wall so he wouldn't try to run, not that he could get far in his weak state.

"W-why?" Goku huffed

"Why? Why am I going this you ask" He moved to close his dry libs brushing Goku ear snickering slightly "Cause it's fun" he laughed pulling away he unlatched Goku, his body going limb he slammed down to the ground.

"You bastard" He muttered regaining enough strength to stand, only to be knocked down by a strong fist banging into his jaw fallowed by a kick to his stomach. "Gahh!" he shrieked coughing up blood.

"Till next time Son Goku" And with that he left the room his laughs and footsteps lingered as he locked the cage and walked away leaving Goku to lay in his own blood and tears.

Chapter two is done! I'm sorry Goku

Goku: I wanna go home

Don't worry Goku *pats head* * Goku smiles* you got me

Goku: *frowns* Save me

Sanzo: just wait you damn monkey we're coming

Till next time :)


	3. Chapter 3: Discovered

**Heyy guys Chapter three of the cage is up and running **

**Goku: Yey! Hey Red! Hey Red!**

**Yeah Goku**

**Goku: I'm Hungry~**

**Me too **

***looks at each other with an evil grin then to Sanzo***

**Goku and Me: Sanzo! I'm Hungry~ **

**Sanzo: Shut up**

**But Sanzo!**

**Sanzo: If you don't shut up I'll kill you**

**But-**

***Sanzo points gun at me***

**Okay Okay gezz *crosses arms in frustration* Goku if you please**

**Goku: Red doesn't own Saiyuki **

**Cause if I did I would take your gun!**

***Click***

**Hakkai:*sweat drops* Enjoy**

The Cage

Chapter 3

It's been three long months since poor Goku was kidnapped and the Sanzo party has come up cold, not a clue in the world how to find their youngest companion. After visiting numerous towns and asking who knows how many people they were still right where they started.

"Are you sure you haven't seen him?" Hakkai asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry" The elderly woman apologized bowing slightly.

"Oh it's quite alright" He returned the gesture and smiled "Thank you for your time" with that he walked away his smile vanishing almost intently.

"Any luck?" Gojyo sighed already knowing the answer. Hakkai shook his head.

None of them had smiled since Goku had disappeared, sure Hakkai put on this friendly grin when asking towns people but it was all fake. How could any of them be happy? Their little monkey was gone, his smile, his laugh, hell even his whining was missed, but what were they to do when no one knew a thing? Who would help them?

The group began to walk back to the hotel, the sound of wildly people and clunking of wagons roared around. But Sanzo-Ikkou seemed to tone everything out their thoughts louder than the raging town.

"You're looking for a boy? Huh?" A voice crept from an alley the whole party snapping into reality instantaneously eyes peering into the shadows

"Whose there?" Gojyo questioned his stance ready for anything that might come his way, as well as the two beside him

"Now, now boys no reason to get all tense" Out from the shadows came a beautiful woman, her navy black hair was long and straight ending at her lower spine. Her mild red T-shirt curved around her large breasts and slender torso till it ended on tight black pants, she wore heeled gladiator sandals that pierced the ground slightly when she walked. Her body swaying as she came closer looking the boys in the eye with her hazel beauties, she smiled. "Don't you want you're Goku back?"

~ Goku's POV~

The dark man comes in about once a week, according to the rise and fall of the sun he continuously stared at. He's never said his name so to Goku he is the Dark man the cold heartless Dark man, his hell.

And that week had once again come upon him he waited in the corner of his cell trying not to cry but as he did last week and the week before salty tears burned his cracked lip but he didn't care, it hurt too badly for him to care. Not his cuts or bruises or slash marks that coated his back but the loneliness that crushed his heart the feeling of the 500 years alone, the memories crammed into his skull all to vividly since he was put here. The Dark man made it all the more real he reminded Goku that no one was coming for him that no one would find him. That the cuts that were finally healing will scar and never leave him, that remind him of the hell even when Dark man wasn't here. Even if he died. The blood will linger on.

Footsteps alerted Goku's ears he tried to shrink, tried to disappear in the darkness. He wished to be invisible, to be anywhere but there. When the footsteps became louder they sounded like sets. Two? No, three. Did he bring accomplices? Were they going to group together and beat him till he coughed up blood, till he cried for mercy? The Rusty bars flew open and Goku squinted his eyes as tight as he could.

"Goku!" He flinched as they beckoned his name.

"Please don't hurt me" he pleaded holding his hands tightly around his head "Please" His voice cried out with so much anguish and pain it would break anyone's heart. His feet shuffled away trying to move the wall that barricading him away from freedom.

"Goku!" They grabbed his shoulders "It's us!" That voice it's so familiar. Who are you? Cautiously opening his eye he saw red hair and matching eyes looking worryingly into his. Next to him stood a man wearing a monocle his black hair with eyes of the same expression. To the other side stood a monk his violet eyes and golden hair radiated in the dark room, though it was not as visible as the two others, his face showed worry no the less.

"Gojyo? Hakkai? Sanzo?" The monkey questioned wearyingly looking up to his friends with tear filled eyes. They answered with a nod, Hakkai and Gojyo smiled happily knowing there monkey was once again with them.

"We're here saru" Sanzo announced walking over to Goku.

Sanzo held out a hand something he would rarely do but, to return the kindness of the abnormality Goku flinched as if Sanzo would beat him, slap him, or hurt him. Staring at the hand he cautiously took it. The others were in shock by their littlest actions towards his sun but the one who wore the widest eyes was Genjo Sanzo himself.

He helped Goku up only to have him fall once again, his torn legs not being able to hold him up. But he tried again and failed again, sitting wide eyed on his ass he wasn't quite sure what to do. Trying again he put a foot in front of the other only to stumble, but instead of the cold ground he expected to fall on he instead fell into Sanzo arms. He lifted the chibi saru up, surprised on how light he had gotten, and walked him out of the hellish cage. Goku gripped onto the monk with all his might, tears of joy streaming down his face.

**Chapter # is now complete! **

**Goku: yey I'm out! Food!**

**But it doesn't end there **

**Goku: it doesn't?**

**No :) **

**Goku: oh no**

**See you next time for Chapter four: New Goku**


	4. Chapter 4: New Goku

**Chapter 4 is now out! I'm Trying my best to update as fast as I can but I do have a life you know plus I'm an awful speller and that takes forever to edit and if you've noticed I still make mistakes so please bear with me I'm trying my best, I finished this at 3 am and edited it the next day so if some things are a little off it maybe the exhaustion talking :)**

**Goku: It's out guys its out! Red trying and she's writing just for you Read! Read!**

**Gojyo: Hey Why the hell haven't I gotten the chance to say something?**

**Ops I'm sorry Gojyo I guess I forgot about you **

**Gojyo: What do you mean you forgot about me? **

**Sanzo: It means you're forgotten Water sprite**

**Hakkai: I believe you have forgotten me as well**

**Oh Hakkai I'm sorry :(**

**Hakkai: It's quite alright I'm happy to be here now **

**Gojyo: What about my sorry**

**Try being polite about it then maybe I'll apologize now how about you start by doing the disclaimer **

**Gojyo: Fine! Red doesn't own Saiyuki**

**Goku: Enjoy!**

Cage

Chapter 4: New Goku

Sanzo and the other finally made it out of the underground tunnels where Goku was kept and was headed back to the nearest hotel. Goku had fallen asleep in his arms quickly after he was rescued finally making it into daylight Sanzo discovered how damaged the boy really was. Goku wore no shirt, his chest was scattered with slashed from knifes and bruises from fist just by looking you could tell at least two, maybe more ribs were broken. His face was coated with a layer of blood then another layer of dirt on top of it. His chapped lips were split in three different places and on his right eye lay a nice dark purple shiner that was nothing to be proud of. His torn jeans were more like shorts by now from his crimson knee caps down his legs were bruised and cut, and shoeless feet were cut with broken toes his arms and hands bore resembling features. With the boy still in his hands the priest fell to his knees, he could never forgive whoever did this to him but even more he could never forgive himself for letting it happen.

"How could I let him get this hurt?" He wasn't sure who he was asking but he waited for some kind of answer.

"This isn't your fault" Hakkai tried to convince the poor monk but Sanzo's expression didn't change. His face was filled with guilt, guilt and pain.

~At the Hotel~

After finding a good hotel the party went into one of the three left rooms and set Goku down on the old mattress. While bandaging, Hakkai also discovered the whip marks on his back. His heart squeezed he just couldn't imagine the pain his poor companion had to go throw, to be honest he didn't want to. He tried to heal the boy to the best of his ability but the broken ribs and toes as well as his left thumb were going to have to heal on their own. The slashes were parsley healed but Hakkai had no doubt they would scar. But that goes for the majority of his gashes they were all deep and would take a while to heal completely. Exciting the roam he turned out of the door frame to see Sanzo and Gojyo both waiting vigorously for Goku's medical report.

"Well, how is he?" Gojyo jumped to his feet and asked before Sanzo even had a chance to move.

"He's alive" Hakkai looked back to the door then to his companions "He has several broken ribs as well as internal bleeding. His left lung was puckered and his abdomen was also I was able to heal them but the ribs…. Well there's really nothing I can do I can't heal bones. Then there's a problem with the slashes on his back, I was able to speed up the healing process but they will scar" He looked down to the ground "Goku has been through something extremely traumatic the worst scar he probably has is in his heart"

"Come on Hakkai" Gojyo couldn't help but nudge him a little "This is Goku we're talking about here, he'll be healed up in a week or two then we'll be back on the road" Sanzo wacked the kappa harder than he ever had. "Ow!"

"You idiot!" His voice was cold and rough "Didn't you see him! He was obviously tortured not once but numerous times, do you know what something like that can do to a person" He looked away "Hakkai's right the saru's got a scar on his… heart" his words quieted as he finished guilt filled his voice. Even though he hated more than anyone, he knew they may never get the old Goku back.

Gojyo turned away he knew they were right but someone had to be optimistic about this or everything was going to fall apart. They were all out of character, all acting like they never had but the monkey did that to them, made them on edge. But he was also their smile, joy, and the reason they were the way they were. In the last few months, the only thing that kept them together was finding Goku. They never talked to each other much unless it was to report they hadn't found anything. Sanzo was the quietest, he just stared of to his own world his eyes with that same guilty look. Actually the first thing he said in the last few weeks was. _We're here saru. _It was funny what the monkey did to them. And all Gojyo wanted was to make Goku smile.

~Goku POV~

Dream sequence/Flashback

The whip slashed across Goku again and again the pain growing with each crack. He dropped the whip and Goku prayed that there section had ended but, Goku wasn't so lucky that day. He walked over to the chained boy his body against the wall. He grabbed Goku thumb and began to laugh as he pulled the monkey's thumb back, he screamed his skin stretching until, SNAP! His thumb dangled the bloody bone stabbed out of his skin, broken and out of its socket. It hurt, it hurt so bad he tears weren't enough, the Dark man unlatched him from the wall as soon as his body dragged down the wall onto the floor he curled up into a ball holding his thumb. Before leaving the Dark man made sure to step on that very thumb, a whole new level of pain surged through his body.

"It Hurts!" He cried

"Till next time" He waved, his footsteps and laugher echoed through the corridor outside the cell.

~Normal POV~

The sun had already fallen upon the town, with only three roams Hakkai and Gojyo got their own while Sanzo personally volunteered to stay with Goku which surprised Gojyo more than it did Hakkai who seemed to understand completely. He stared at Goku for a while, watched his chest rise then fall eventually he dozed off in a chair near the bed his arms crossed his chest and his head dropped down.

"It hurts, it hurts" tiny cries circulated the roam awakening Sanzo. He looked towards his companion's bed to see it vacant. Panicking, he immediately rose to his feet scanning the roam, he would have missed him if it wasn't for the bright moon that might shining through the glass. There was Goku balled up in the darkest corner of the room his hands wrapped firmly around his head. Without hesitation Sanzo ran to him. "It hurts, it hurts" He repeated tightening his grip his fingernails digging into his skull.

"Oi, you're hurting yourself" Sanzo tried to calm the boy. He tried, but Goku just continued reciting those words over and over again. Sanzo couldn't watch anymore of this he pulled the boy's hands away from his head. Fresh new cuts dripped blood down his forehead, his eyes were wide with terror, his entire body was shaking uncontrollable, and all he did was repeat those words over and over again just what the hell was Sanzo supposed to do?

Reaching his arms out he help the boy tight to his chest, but not tight enough to open his wounds. His long finger caressing the heretic's bandaged back. Chanting words of comfort, Sanzo continued this for a while. _Why am I doing this?_ He thought. _This isn't like me at all, why am I acting this_ _way?_ He had no answer so instead he just kept going. Eventually Goku's body ceased to shake, the only thing moving was the rise and fall of his chest.

"Better?" He questioned looking down at Goku his face slowly regaining color. Nodding slightly he never looked up rising to his feet he began to walk back to his bed, feet dragging the way there. Sanzo watched wishing for Goku would look him in the eye, his emotions getting the best of him. "Hey!" The priest grabbed his shoulder spinning he boy around. "Look at me" he commanded his voice rose to a level he wished it didn't. Stumbling back Goku fell, his arms shielded his face. Realizing his actions far too late, he flies his hand away. Hesitantly Goku lowers his hands behind them his face wore one of torment and discomfort dusty eyes still not glancing Sanzo's way.

"Gomen" he stared to the ground tears unconsciously accumulate, dripping soundlessly onto the hard wood floor. "Gomen, gomen" He rattled his head to each side, water falling from tear ducts. Sanzo didn't know how to react, he was afraid of touching Goku. The boy was like porcelain, his feeble mind was worse than his body and that's what scared the monk. He crouched down close to Goku, but didn't touch him. A gaze of lavender stared sadly at his monkey wishing he was back to normal, wishing to see him laugh, to complain about his empty stomach, but all he saw was a torn soul filled to the brim with pain.

"Hey." He tried to force a smile, something he had never attempted and felt he was failing at "Why are you apologizing?"

"I don't know" He answered truthfully. He didn't know why but every time a punch was landed or a knife pierced his skin that's what he did, had it really become second nature to him? "Gomen"

"There you go again" Sanzo sighed "Stop that there's nothing to be sorry about. Okay?"

"Okay." He nodded slightly tears drying.

"Now can you look at me?" He asked in a polite tone, far from his usual one. Slowly Goku raised his head eyes opening at the same pace. Violet met golden, golden met violet. An emotionless Sanzo stared at a terrified Goku, but he was happy in the inside to final see Goku's eyes. Honestly they were hard to bear, they were the saddest pair of eyes he had ever looked into, but they were his saru's eyes no the less. "That wasn't that bad was it?" A small and barely noticeable smile brook Sanzo's lips, cause Goku's to get teary again. Leaping onto the priest he wailed his eyes out clenching the back of Sanzo's robes, tears poured from the young boy's eyes sagging up the monk's cloths.

"Sanzo! Sanzo!" He cried out "I m-missed you" He admitted choking on his words "So m-much" Sanzo twirled his fingers around the boys bloody hair the cuts from before caked with white blood cells and hair fragments.

"I know" He reassured the boy _I'm going to find whoever did this to you_ he swore _and I'm gonna kill them. _

**Done :) **

**Goku: eww it got mushy in there **

**Yes it did **

**Goku: but it was gross**

**Really? I thought it was cute **

**Sanzo: *click* cute huh?**

**Hey Sanzo but the gun down **

**Sanzo: Cute :|**

**Come on Sanzo everyone loves a touching scene **

**Sanzo: Touching?**

**Gojyo: Ha ha ha **

**Gojyo you're egging him on **

**Sanzo: BANG! BANG!**

**Now you've gone and done it**

**Goku: Red! Help Sanzo's really angry!**

**What am I supposed to do? **

**Goku and Gojyo: Stop Him!**

**Why me! **

**Hakkia: *smiles* I guess I'll be closing. Thanks for reading Chapter 5 Lady in red **

**Sanzo put the Gun Down!**

**Sanzo: BANG! BANG! BANG! **


	5. Chapter 5:Lady in red

**Gomen! Gomen! I've been blowing this chapter off for way to long so here you go!**

**Chapter 5: Lady in Red :)**

**Gojyo: Alright a chapter with some chick **

***Whack* PERV! **

**Gojyo: Ow! What the hell was that for? **

**For being a Perverted Kappa, that's what it was for **

**Goku: Hahahahahahahahaha**

**Sanzo: Read already**

Cage

Chapter 5

Sanzo walked down the old wooden stairs, creeks echoed with each step but the monk didn't notice he was too focused on Goku, the monkey was so different now and it pissed him off. He was so clueless in a situation, which pissed him off even more! He kept thinking about last night as he walked out the door. He needed more smokes.

~Last night~

"_Sanzo! Sanzo!" He cried out "I m-missed you" He admitted choking on his words "So m-much" Sanzo twirled his fingers around the boys bloody hair the cuts from before caked with white blood cells and hair fragments. _

"_I know" He reassured the boy I'm going to find whoever did this to you he swore and I'm gonna kill them. _

_Goku's tears soaked his Sanzo's robe but for once Sanzo didn't care he wanted Goku to be happy, wanted this to all go away, he'd never admit it but he would do anything for that monkey. Eventually Goku's tears dried and he drifted off to a hopefully dreamless sleep, his head lying on the priest. Sanzo didn't move the saru though he couldn't his little saru finally looked peaceful, behind the bandages and the tears he saw his Goku and he didn't want to let him go. _

"_So, you got your little monkey back?" _

_Sanzo turned to see that damn woman again, with a toss of her black hair strutting her way toward the heretic, brushing away his bangs, she looked solemnly at the boy._

"_So, are you gonna explain yourself now?" he glared at her, pulling the boy away from her. Sighing she put a hand to her head._

"_Fine." She sat down in a chair across the room from him "let's start from the beginning" Crossing her legs she spoke "First of all my name is Emilo." She gave a brief greeting smile before talking again "No last name, Never had one never wanted one. So don't ask" she glares "Okay, back on task. When I found out what happened with Goku I rent to find you. It took me weeks but I finally found." She let out a light chuckle "Man, you guys move fast. But, with good reason I guess"_

"_How did you find out? What part do you take in this? How do you know who Goku and I are?" He questioned, his mind finally releasing all the questions that had been flowing though his mind. "Who the hell did this to him!" He demanded _

"_Whoa, Whoa. Calm down tiger, one at a time" She waved her hands, leaning back in her chair "The guy who did this to Goku is an... acquaintance of mine, his boss order him to kidnap the Seiten Taisen to put him away and lock him up. But my br… I mean acquaintance is one sick bastard he loved pain more than anything, not feeling it but bringing it to others. He's a sick, sick person and there's not much more to it"_

"_Keep answering you didn't answer all of them"_

"_Alright, alright" She sighed "Gezz are you pushy" Flipping her hair once again she leaned forward continuing her story "Unfortunately I'm a part of this organization as well, thou let's say I'm a double agent" her lips curled "And as to how I know you guys "She stopped "well I might tell you, someday as well as how I know Goku" _

"_Fine" He agreed though he didn't like it "So, This organization?" _

"_It really doesn't have a name but I guess you could call it 'The Dark', that's what it's referred to anyway."_

"_The Dark?" _

"_Yeah 'The Dark' it's a street organization featuring in the capture and killing of anyone."_

"_Killing?" Sanzo blinked several times in surprise "Then why is Goku still alive?"_

"_Well, they do whatever their client tells them to do. Killing, capture … torture" Sanzo's eyes widened _

"_You're telling me someone hired them to do this to Goku?" She nodded "WHO!"_

"_I don't know" She admitted "But, Torturing seems like a bonus the way Kelen talked about it, it seemed that he just added it on to the order"_

"_Kelen?" Sanzo questioned _

"_Yeah, that's the guy who beat the living hell out of your little Goku" She explained 'so that's the guy I'm gonna kill' Sanzo though eyes narrowing "Here's a picture" Emiko pulled out an old newspaper clipping 'murderer strikes again' it read below was a picture of a young man with long black hair similar to Emiko but more stringy, his face was pale and skinny that much was obvious even in the crumbled black and white photo. He wore an evil grimace on his face obviously proud of what he did. Sanzo memorized this face every detail on it. He would kill this man. He would kill Kelen! _

"_Well then Mr. Monk I think I'll be going" she waved a hand before leaving. After she was gone Sanzo walked to Goku's bed hesitantly he set him on the bed then left to go tell Hakkai and Gojyo what he had heard. _

~Goku's POV

Goku woke up on the bed. He let out a small smile with that thought, a bed not a cold card floor, a bed. Goku lingered there for a few moments before walking out into the hall in search for his friends. He was soar, really soar, his back burned the rest of him stung but he could bear. Walking into the hall his feet hit the cold hard wood floor and again he smiled. Wood, not stone. His stomach growled for the first time in months griping his tummy he headed down stairs. Man, was he hungry!

~Normal POV~

Hakkai was borrowing the inn's kitchen, making ten times as much as he had ever made knowing that Goku would be starving and hoping he would eat. Feet echoed down the stairs, Hakkai turned to see Goku wandering slowly around the dining area, which was surprisingly empty for this time of day.

"Good Morning, Goku" Hakkai smiled walking out if the kitchen holding a plate of meat buns.

"Morning." He smiled briefly his grin falling quickly 'why can't I smile?' he wondered he was happy to be back but he couldn't hold the side of his lips to lift without them aching

"Hungry?" Hakkai asked his greeting smile lightening the saru's heart. He nodded heading over to the table. The demon set the plate down clattering on the table he flinched, Hakkai's smile fell as Goku hesitated be for taking a meat bun. Chowing slowly he finished grabbing another till the plate was empty. Looking up to his friend he didn't say anything but Hakkai got the point. "Another plate?" he asked simply and received a nod again. Gojyo came down the stairs his usually stamina high, and back to normal self now that the monkey was back. He couldn't help but think back to last night 'Hakkai's right the saru's got a scar on his… heart' Sanzo's words still echoed in his head, he hated those words too but deiced that he wasn't going to worry about it and continued down the stairs. He smiled when he saw Goku munching on meat buns.

"So how is he?" Gojyo whispered walking over to Hakkai

"He's better, but he's still off" Hakkai sighed "He's defiantly paranoid" Gojyo to a seat next to the monkey snatching a meat bun but Goku didn't do anything he just stared at the now empty tray. "Hey saru" He laughed

"I…I'm no…not a s...saru" Goku shuddered in a hushed tone

"What was that?" Gojyo laughed

"I said I'm not a s…" Goku couldn't finish his sentence, quivering fresh tears swelled in his eyes. He tried to whip them away but more formed "Gomen… gomen… gomen… gomen" he repeated tears falling faster now

"H-hey Goku, what's up?" Gojyo panicked, what's wrong with him? Why the hell is he crying?

"Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen" he was like a broken record this head shaking rapidly

"Hey, why are you apologizing? What's wrong with you?"

"Goku are you alright?" Hakkai set a hand on his shoulder but he only jerked away

"Gomen, Gomen!" He yelled falling of the chair. "Gomen" he was shacking, his whole body shock like crazy scaring his two friends.

"What's going on?" Sanzo returned from the store a bag of several cigarettes in his hand the other.

"Goku's freaking out" Gojyo explained as best he could. Without hesitation Sanzo ran to the boy placing a hand on his head

"Goku calm down" Recognizing his voice he looked up to see his sun "I'm right here" running fingers though his hair, he look up to the two companions who wore faces of outer shock. Even if he killed Kelen it wouldn't stop Goku's pain but Sanzo was going to do it anyway. "It's all gonna be okay Goku"

**Done! **

**Goku: Meat buns**

**Um, Goku?**

**Goku: Meat buns **

**Goku?**

**Hakkai: He seems to be in a trance **

**Sanzo: Hey monkey**

**Goku: Meat buns**

**Gojyo: Hey! Monkey!**

**I'll fix it**

**Gojyo: How are you gonna-**

***pulls out a plate of meat buns and begins to eat them* **

**Goku: Hey give me some**

**Here knock yourself out**

**Goku: YEY! *eats buns***

**He was just hungry**

**Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo: *sweat drops***

**Next Chapter: Finding The Dark**


End file.
